Rebels Next Door
Rebels Next Door, commonly known as the Rebel Alliance, Alliance, or the Rebellion, was a resistance movement formed by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma to oppose the reign of the Galactic Empire. It came together from a series of rebel cells, including the crew of the Ghost and the Phoenix rebel cell. The Alliance was born from the remnants of the Jedi Order, most children and teenagers and with the support of renegade members of the Imperial Senate such as Bail Organa and, later, his daughter Leia. Founded and united by Organa, the rebels were assisted by several surviving Jedi, such as Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, his Padawan, Ezra Bridger and later Luke Skywalker, Yuki Skywalker and Cree Gekko. As opposed to waging all-out war, the Alliance waged a war of attrition against the government, establishing small settlements across the galaxy instead of totally controlling a planet. Eventually, the Alliance prevailed against the Empire and badly crippled it when they launched an attack against the second Death Star during its construction. Not only did the Rebellion manage to destroy the space station, but their Jedi Luke Skywalker also managed to redeem his father Darth Vader who killed the Emperor Sheev Palpatine before dying himself in the Battle of Endor. The Rebel Alliance was soon reformed into a fledging New Republic while the others have reformed into the Kings Next Door and the Kids Next Door. History Early foundations While the Rebels Next Door was a resistance movement opposed to the tyranny of the Galactic Empire and its New Order, its roots predated the actual birth of the Empire itself, when the Galactic Republic was in its last years of existence. During the Clone Wars, a conflict that pitted the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine had managed to obtain emergency powers from the Galactic Senate. Gradually, certain members of the Chancellor's own Loyalist Committee, including Bail Organa of Alderaan, Padmé Amidala of Naboo, and Mon Mothma started to complain on the chief of state's conduct. started to complain on the chief of state's conduct. The discontent senatorial representatives ended up forming the Delegation of 2,000. They signed the Petition of 2,000, a document that formally expressed its signatories' concerns with Palpatine's rule and called for him to relinquish his emergency powers as soon as possible. Senator Meena Tills of Mon Cala was among the petitioners. Shortly thereafter, the Clone Wars was brought to an end. Far from relinquishing his dictatorial status, Chancellor Palpatine unilaterally abolished the Republic in front of the whole Senate. Anointing himself Galactic Emperor, he transformed the democratic government into an authoritarian regime, the Galactic Empire. Unbeknownst to most of the galactic community, the self-promoted Emperor Palpatine was in fact a Sith Lord, known as Darth Sidious, and he had masterminded the Clone Wars just so he could overthrow the Republic. The Emperor immediately started to subvert democracy in the galaxy and declared the peace-keeping Jedi Knights enemies of the state. In the immediate aftermath of the Clone Wars and Senator Amidala's death at the hands of her Jedi husband turned Sith Lord, Senators Organa and Mothma started working in secret to overthrow the Empire. However, by the fourteenth year of Palpatine's reign, a number of rebel cells had formed, operating all across the galaxy and in reaction to growing Imperial oppression, especially in light of the Empire's continuing expansion throughout the Outer Rim. Those cells, which included the Lothal rebels led by the former Jedi Kanan Jarrus and Commander Jun Sato of the Phoenix Squadron,16 were part of a larger rebel network led by former Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Senator Bail Organa,15 who had already opposed Palpatine many years earlier. At that point, members of those cells were not supposed to know they were part of a larger movement, in case they were captured and interrogated. The cells were only provided with intelligence on a need-to-know basis by Ahsoka Tano, using the code name of "Fulcrum." Paul Gekko Arc Battle of Dens Imperial Chase in Operation H.O.P.E (2016).png|Imperials Chasing the Rebels Death Star Battle (2016).png|X-wings defending Dens and attacking Death Star Red Squadron facing Tie Fighters (2016).png|X-wings vs Tie Fighters Tie Fighter Chase (2016).png|Red 5 being chased by Darth Vader Ally Fire in Trench (2016).png|Han comes to the rescue Perfect Shot at Exaust Port (2016).png|Luke made his perfect Shot Before the Kingdom of Izumogakure, the Rebels Next Door captured the plans for the Death Star, seeking to find a weakness and exploit it to destroy the battle station. Imperial forces commanded by Darth Vader captured one of the leaders of the Alliance and the one who was in possession of the plans, Imperial Senator and Princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa; who, unknown to Vader, was in reality his own daughter. While nearly all of the old institutions of the Republic had been swept away in the intervening decades, this provided Sidious the opportunity to finally wipe away the last vestiges of the old democracy, and dissolve the Imperial Senate permanently. With this, governance of the various systems of the Empire came to be directly under the purview of the Regional Governors and the Imperial military. Organa's presence, and her refusal to give up the location of the Alliance's base, precipitated Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's decision to test-fire the newly-completed Death Star's primary weapon on her homeworld, Alderaan. In an instant, the Imperial military's superweapon utterly destroyed the populous, influential world. In so doing, Tarkin hoped not only to force Organa to submit, but also to strike fear into any others who sought to rebel against Imperial rule. Soon after the destruction of Alderaan, dubbed "the Disaster" by Alderaanian refugees, vigils for the dead were held on Coruscant's Level 3204, with many on the level having formerly lived on Alderaan. However, as soon as the circumstances behind the event became clear, the once peaceful vigils turned into violent riots, with many calling for justice and revolution against the Empire. Imperial stormtroopers and Coruscant underworld police were soon called in to restore the peace, and began arresting and eventually relocating those who would question Imperial rule. Eventually, Organa was rescued from the Death Star by the unlikely alliance of Han Solo, a smuggler, Jedi survivor Obi-Wan Kenobi, who later sacrificed himself in his duel with Darth Vader, and her unknowing twin brother, Luke Skywalker. The group escaped the Imperial fortress and fled to the Alliance base on Dens; pursued by the Death Star. At Dens, the Empire and the Rebels engaged in a major battle, with the fate of the rebellion hanging in the balance. Despite destroying a great many of the Alliance's starfighters and Rebels Next Door Operatives with their 20x40 Technology, the battle ultimately ended up a major defeat for the Imperial forces, when young Skywalker successfully fired the shot which destroyed the Imperial battle station which is from the help of Cree Gekko. The Death Star was destroyed, marking the Rebellion's first major victory against the Empire. Eventually, the Rebels were forced to leave the site of their victory, fleeing the Empire once again. In order to maximize on the Empire's weakness following the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebels begun to conduct dozens of raids against Imperial targets to weaken the now-vulnerable Empire. In addition to attacks carried out on the shipyards of Kuat and a supply base on Imdaar, a Rebel team composed of Leia Organa, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker assaulted and destroyed the Empire's largest armament factory on Cymoon 1, severely undermining Imperial military production. Battle of Hoth Battle of Hoth (2016).png|Imperials attacking Rebel Base on Hoth Empire's Victory on Hoth (2016).png|Empire's Major Victory While the loss of both Tarkin and the Death Star itself were significant, Imperial resolve toward putting down the rebellion only increased. For the next three and a half years, Imperial forces under the direct command of Darth Vader relentlessly pursued the Alliance. While the hunt was personal for Vader, having learned that the young rebel Skywalker was actually his son, the Imperial military nevertheless scoured the galaxy with Imperial probe droids. Eventually, the Empire's search came to fruition when one of its probe droids located the Alliance's new base on the ice planet Hoth. The massive Imperial fleet, led by the command ship Executor, arrived in the system and deployed ground forces at the Moorsh Moraine, a glacial feature on the planet in preparation for a major assault on the Alliance forces at Echo Base. Overwhelmed, the rebels were forced to flee, and the Empire claimed a decisive victory. The Imperial pursuit of the rebels, however, did not stop at Hoth. The Imperial fleet continued to chase down the fleeing rebels, pursuing Leia Organa and now-General Han Solo into the Hoth asteroid belt. Though Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon, did manage to elude Imperial pursuit, Vader engaged the services of bounty hunters to track down the fleeing Alliance leadership. One of these bounty hunters was successful in tracking Organa and Solo back to Cloud City on Bespin, enabling Imperial forces to capture them and lay a trap for Luke Skywalker. The trap was eventually sprung, and Skywalker learned of his true relation to Vader, but the Imperial forces found themselves betrayed and, at least initially, overwhelmed by Cloud City's local authorities. The rebel leaders escaped Imperial custody again, but not without cost. Skywalker was maimed in a duel with Vader, while Solo was frozen in carbonite and handed over to the bounty hunter. Battered and bruised, the Alliance was once again in flight from pursuing Imperial forces. Battle of Endor With the Alliance Fleet assembled over Sullust, the Emperor decided to proactively approach the rebel problem. Rather than guard the station's secrets, as with the first Death Star, Sidious opted to leak just enough information to bait the Alliance into striking at the station before it was completed—including the fact that he would be overseeing the final stages of the station's construction personally. Unknown to the rebels, large portions of the Imperial Starfleet had already began massing in the Hudalla system, while Imperial engineers had ensured that the new Death Star's main weapon was fully operational. Eventually, Imperial military command had discreetly moved the gathered warships to a staging point on the far side of the Endor's moon, where the Death Star was orbiting. Simultaneously, a legion of Imperial troops was deployed on the surface to stop any attempt at sabotaging the station's ground-based SLD-26 planetary shield generator, which neutralized any attempt at directly assaulting the station. Imperial intelligence reports indicated that Sidious' trap was indeed well underway when it was discovered that the rebel fleet was massing at Sullust, as a staging ground for their strike at Endor. Per the Emperor's design and command, Imperial military authorities were ordered to ignore the buildup so that the rebels would commit their entire force to a doomed attack. When the Alliance fleet arrived en masse, the Emperor's trap was sprung. The rebel ground forces had taken the bait and been captured, allowing the Death Star's shield to remain active, while the Imperial fleet moved into position to trap the rebels. With the Alliance Fleet trapped between the bulk of the Imperial fleet and a shielded, fully-operational Death Star, victory for the Empire seemed assured. Down on the surface of Endor, the tables were turned on the Imperial forces when they were unexpectedly attacked by the planet's indigenous Ewok population, giving the Alliance ground forces a free hand to destroy the Death Star's shield generator. With the shield down, Alliance starfighters led by Lando and Cree Gekko were able to launch an assault on the Imperial station's reactor core. Meanwhile, aboard the station, a blow of an entirely different kind was struck against the Empire. A captive Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi in his own right, was successful in convincing Darth Vader to turn on his master. Vader—once again Anakin Skywalker—seized the Imperial head of state and hurled him down a shaft to his death. Soon after, the rebel starfighters were successful in attacking the Death Star's reactor core. The station was destroyed; like its predecessor, lost with all hands. With the loss of both the Emperor and his right-hand man, Vader, the destruction of the Death Star itself, and significant losses inflicted on the Imperial fleet, the Imperial remnants were forced to withdraw to the Annaj system. The Empire had suffered a decisive defeat leading to the Rebels Next Door's Perfect Victory. This Victory leads to the birth of Tamakachi and Tetramaru and also the Tenth Age of the Kings Next Door. Legacy After the Battle of Endor, Mankind has colonized the galaxy on a number of platforms known as islands, governed by a ruling class known as the Aristocrat Alliance. However, internal struggles for power lead to a bloody civil war, which eventually leads to both the creation of a much stricter order that calls itself the "GEATHJERK Empire". and the exiling of the old royal family. Vetti created the super computer named Jergingha in the GEATHJERK's Homeworld. Vetti raises an army of Aliens, Humans and Hylians in the homes of Vijounne, Heyourgah, Laambo, Walltha, Wanna, and Gimme. Laura Vijounne discovers that the Star Wars Mythology has the secret source of Magic called The Force. They invade and conquer countless Planets and took control of Mobius despite the Knothole Freedom Fighters efforts led by Sonic the Ninja, who ends up in defeat by the Geathjerk's powerful army. With this Victory and the Freedom Fighters captured, the GEATHJERK Empire have finally gained control of the Planet. The confused Sonic watch the Letter of Gabriel escape to Dens with Team Dark inside. Led by Michel Volban, a heroic rebel of stout heart, a second revolution stirs in the dark reaches of time and space as the People's Army rises up and freed the Heroes and helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family. Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army only for the Kids Next Door Operatives on repelling them back. Gallery Rebels Next Door (2016) Sprites.png Trivia *The Rebels Next Door is a pun of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Kids Next Door. Category:Organizations Category:Nations